Bella and Edward
by Europeangrl1
Summary: This is a really funny rewrite, where bella is rebellious. she goes skateboarding on the interstate, and Edward gets incredibly ticked. must read it is hilarious


I was hanging out at the Cullen's house reading a book. I was sooo bored.

Bella what are you doing under the table, Edward asked.

What does it look like, I'm reading a book.

What's it called, Edward asked.

Twilight, Its sooo gay, I said.

Why? He asked.

I mean this Bella chick is such a retard I said.

Let me see he said taking the book out of my hands.

Wow, and this Edward guy is such an uptight guy.

I know right, I mean who stuck a pole up his butt.

This is such retarded book man all these characters are stupid, I said.

After a while of reading the book, I decided to go skateboarding on the interstate.

Where are you going, Bella love, Edward asked.

Umm…duh…the…umm, I stuttered.

Are you going skateboarding love, he asked.

No! what makes you think that, I said

Your holding a skateboard, he said.

Oh yeah, I'm going skateboarding on the baby ramps, I lied.

Ok just remember to wear a helmet he said.

Ok, I said.

Yeah right I said, as I walked out.

I met up with Angela, and we went to the interstate, and it was so fast it was crazy we even grinded on top of cars.

Whoo this is so fun, I screamed.

Its even funner to stare at the looks on all of their faces, she yelled.

I know rite, I screamed.

Isabella Swan we know its you, the chief of police called. By now there were helicopters following us. Why did they always ruin my fun.

Finally we stopped, and the chief of police came by.

How many times do I have to tell you two that you can't skateboard on the interstate, he said.

There's no law against it so you can't punish us for it, I said.

Like yea Mr Po-Po, Angela said.

Get in the car you too, he said.

You know you could just take us back to Carlisle's house or I could wear my sexy bikini and make things interesting, I said.

Get in the car! He repeated.

So were going to do it in there I said suductivly

Get in the god damn car Isabella he yelled

Soo u like it rough I exclaimed

NOOO he screamed again

Ok jeez but I'm telling you your missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Back at Carlisle's house.

The police man rang the doorbell and Carlisle opened the door.

He didn't look surprised at all.

Oh hey Frank, he said.

Hey Carlisle, hows it goin.

Pretty good, frank. Wants some coffee.

Sure.

They sat there sipping their coffee for a while.

So what she do now, Carlisle asked.

You know the usual…

What did she do, Edward cut him off. Coming down the stairs.

Skateboarded on the interstate, Frank said nonchalantly.

What! He said staring at me. You said you were going on the on the baby ramps!

That was the baby ramps, I protested

The interstate is not a baby ramp.

Since when? I asked.

Its not even a skateboard ramp! He yelled.

Well obviously I was just skateboarding on it and it goes downhill, so it's a skateboard ramp! I pointed out.

Did you see anyone else skateboarding on the interstate, he asked.

Angela, I said.

Beside's Angela, he said

Well more people should be like me, I said

Bella, If everyone were like you, the human race would have ceased to excist long time ago.

The worst part is that she wasn't even wearing a helmet, Carlisle said.

What! The worst part is that she was actually on an interstate, Edward said.

No a helmet, as a doctor do you know how many injuries I see from kids who don't wear their helmets.

I don't really think a helmet would help, if she were to be hit by an 18 wheel truck, Edward said.

Yes it would.

Her entire body would be crushed.

Yeah, but her head would be protected, Carlisle said.

Interstate!

Helmet!

Interstate!

Helmet!

Interstate!

Helmet!

Interstate!

Helmet!

Interstate!

Somewhere in the middle of this I got bored so I walked out and went skateboarding on the interstate again.

I came home a couple hours later. Edward and Carlisle were still arguing.

Sup guys, I said.

When did you leave? Edward asked.

Yeah at some point I got bored and I left, I said.

Where did you go, he asked

Umm….er…umm…hair salon.

Why, he asked.

Because my little condition hasn't fully healed yet, I said.

What condition, you mean your split en….

Don't say it! Its too horrible!, I cried.

So you left to go to a hair salon he asked.

Yep.

You sure, your not lying right.

Yep I would never lie to you.

Just then esme walked in

I just saw the strangest thing a few minutes ago, I could've sworn I saw Bella skateboarding on the interstate, she said. I must be seeing things again. Carlisle honey could you check my eyesight.

Carlisle and Edward turned around and glared at me.

A trip to the hair salon, huh, Edward said.

Bella I am really disappointed in you, Carlisle said.

I wore a helmet, I said.

Ok, good enough for me I'll be in my study if you need me he said walking away.

Carlisle, your seriously going to let her off the hook that easily! Edward said astonished.

She was wearing a helmet, what more do you want from the girl. He yelled from upstairs

Oh I don't know maybe for her to not skateboard on the interstate.

It's called an inter-skate, I pointed out.

Its an interstate stupid, Edward yelled.

Yeah well it sounds the same, I yelled.

Oh come on Edward, she was being safe, Carlisle said.

Safe! she was on an interstate, Edward said.

She had a helmet on, he said.

Well I see that you two are busy, so I'm just gonna go home now, I said running out the door.


End file.
